Umi's B day Party
by Eterna Goddess of the Spring
Summary: Umi has a B day party! Rivals form.... People aren't the same. It is a whole new world! Romance is also formed with bunchies of Kawaii couples okay not a good summary but a good story!!!! R & R please!
1. Umis big day

Umi's birthday party  
  
"Okay we are all here now let's get started." Clef said. Everyone stared at him oddly. Clef looks lovingly at Umi. Umi turns her head in disgust! Ascot glares at Clef. "What games shall we play?" Fuu asked bored. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Hikaru yelled! " Okay lets get started." Umi said. Caldina got a bottle out. Everyone sat in a circle. Umi spun first since it was her B-Day. The bottle spun around and around (Oh please let it land on Ascot or someone cute!) It landed on Mokona. "Ewwwww!" Umi screamed! Mokona puckered up his lips. " On the lips!" Eagle giggled. (Grrrrrrr) Umi got her lips ready and Mokona came up close Mokona kissed Umi on the lips passionately (Ewwwww) Umi thought. Mokona slid his tongue in her mouth and wriggled it around in her mouth. Umi pulled away spitting. "You Bastard!" Umi hollered. Mokona grinned slyly. Mokona spun and it landed on Caldina. Caldina kissed him on the cheek and spun next. It landed on Ferio.   
" Ohhhhhhh!" Caldina said happy. (Oh no) Ferio thought. Caldina kissed Ferio fiercely. Caldina pushed Ferio onto the floor. Caldina started to make-out with Ferio. Ferio tried to push her off but she was too heavy. Fuu stood up and hit Caldina in the head with a baseball bat. Ferio pushed Caldina off and spun. It landed on Lafarga! " OH @#$%!" Ferio chanted! Lafarga grinned. (Come on home baby) Lafarga pulled Ferio close and locked lips. Lafarga bit Ferio's lip. "OWWWWW!" Ferio pulled away and sat down. Lafarga spun and it landed on Hikaru! He gently kissed her on the cheek and pulled away. Hikaru spun hoping it would land on Lantis but instead it landed on Zazu. (Oh well) Hikaru kissed Zazu on the lips. Zazu slid his tongue in her mouth and licked her teeth. " Yuck!" Hikaru pulled away! " Time to draw who you are sleeping with the rest of the night!" Umi yelled holding a hat out. Mokona picked first it was UMI. Hikaru picked Clef. Fuu picked Eagle. Caldina picked Ferio and Lantis with Ascot and Zazu with Lafarga. " Okay well night guys!" Fuu said everyone went to their rooms with their partner. Umi changed into a pale, nightgown. She took her long, beautiful blue hair down. She took out her diary and started to write in it. Her entry went something like this:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was a GREAT day! I had the most wonderful birthday party! Ascot got me the best present of all, some sapphire earrings! I adore them. I think I love Ascot...  
  
Love,  
Umi  
  
P.S.- I think Mokona loves me! And, Lafarga is gay!  
  
Umi closed her blue diary. She saw Mokona staring at her. " What? You little marshmallow thingie!" Umi called, throwing her pillow at Mokona. Mokona looked up her nightgown. "You perverted marshmallow! I will kill you!" Umi screamed, attacking Mokona. She chased him around the room with a mallet. After that, Umi hugged Mokona and fell asleep holding him like a teddy bear. He softly fell asleep, too.  
  
Hikaru made Clef make a bed for each of them. She curled up in hers. Her hair was down. She took out her diary and wrote;  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today, we had Umi's birthday party. She loved it! We played Spin the Bottle. I landed on Zazu. He wasn't so bad... till he stuck his tongue in my mouth! Pervert! Well, goodnight, diary!  
  
Love,  
Hikaru  
  
P.S.- Caldina loves Ferio and Lafarga is gay!  
  
Fuu stared at Eagle as he took his shirt off. A blush crept up on her pale cheeks. "Mr. Eagle Vision, would you mind wearing a shirt to bed? I would appreciate it." Fuu said, taking out her diary. Her entry went like this:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was Umi's birthday. We had a big party for her. We all had a blast!  
  
Love,  
Fuu  
  
P.S-We found out that Mr. Lafarga prefers members of the same sex to members of the opposite sex!  
  
Ferio jumped out of Caldina's reach. She had been trying to kiss him for an hour now. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. "Caldina! I want to sleep! Can I?" Ferio asked as he covered up in his snug blanket. Caldina kissed him and fell asleep next to him. He fell asleep only to see Caldina grinning evilly...  
  
Lantis made a cot for himself as Ascot slept on the bed. Lantis saw Ascot talk in his sleep saying "Umi... Umi" over and over again. Lantis tried to sleep. He fell asleep at midnight with Ascot saying  
"Must... Kill... Marshmallow... Must... Kill... Marshmallow..."  
  
Zazu tried to open the door, but it was locked. Lafarga grinned as he chased Zazu around, like Caldina did to Ferio. "At least, I love a girl with red hair named Hikaru!" Zazu screamed as Lafarga won and pulled him on the bed...  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up to have breakfast.  
Umi woke up to find Mokona was gone she got up and headed to the showers. She took a low cut black shirt with blue diamonds shaping a heart on the front on the back was a hole so you could see her back. Her pants were well not pants it was a black mini skirt with blue diamonds lining the bottom she grabbed them and went to the showers she took of her night gown and stepped in. Umi then started to sing. " Lah la lah!" Umi sang taking a bottle of shampoo and pouring it in her hair. All the sudden Mokona walked in. Of course he already new she was in there. He jumped in with her! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" UMI SCREAMED at the top of her lungs! She jumped out and slipped on her shirt and skirt. She ran down to breakfast room! " U-uh Umi you look nice today!" ascot stuttered. Ascot was wearing a tight black shirt that really showed off his muscles and tight black jeans plus a leather jacket. " Ohhhh Ascot looking fine today!" Umi taunted. Mokona ran down carrying Umi's black boots. She slipped them on. "HI!" Hikaru chirped. Hikaru was wearing a black dress knee high and it frilled out on the bottom she had her hair up in a POINYTAIL! Except she had on tenni shoes. Fuu was wearing black shorts and a black tank top that says WINDOM in green letters. Her hair was crimped. Instead of glasses she had on contacts. Then Ferio walked in wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black cloak around his neck and fell down to his legs. He also had baggy black pants. "W-well hello Fuu you look nice let's go to my room?" Ferio asked Fuu. "O-okay!" Fuu stuttered. " I hope they are just going to drink some tea!" Umi giggled.   
  
To be continued... R&R please!  
  
  
  



	2. SECRETS

Secrets  
  
" I bet they are!" Hikaru said sipping some tea. " Ugh are you serious?" Umi asked. " Yes!" Hikaru said promptly. Umi looked confused and went to Ferio's room. " It won't fit it's to tight!" Ferio complained. Umi heard this and peaked her head in the door a little just so she could hear them more. " Push harder!" Fuu suggested. Umi was shocked at what she was hearing. Umi pushed open the door and yelled, " Ahaha!" To Umi's surprise Fuu and Ferio were playing Barbies. Ferio was trying to but on a Barbie shoe. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Umi screamed. " Please Miss.Umi I beg you do not tell anyone." Fuu pleaded. " I am so sorry." Umi said and promised never to tell anyone. Umi left the room trying not to laugh. Caldina walked past Umi noticing she was trying not to laugh. " What?" Umi asked Caldina trying to act normal. " Oh nothing..." Caldina said and ran off.   
" Dinner!" Clef yelled telepathically. " Special dinner and dance later on tonight too!" Clef added. " How am I going to face Ferio and Fuu?" Umi whined. " Wait a dance!!" Umi cried in shock. Umi ran to Clef's room. " Clef will you go to the dance with me?" Umi asked with hope. " Hell no c'mon you have blue hair and your dumb and ugly and...I am going with Primera!" Clef yelled at Umi. " For one thing you have purple hair and at least I am not as short as a fairy, TALK ABOUT UGLY DAMN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT HORN ON YOUR FORE-HEAD FOR?" Umi hollered at Clef. Umi hit Clef on the head with her handy mallet and then stomped on him and finally left. Umi changed into a blue knee length dress and went to the dinner table. Clef had a huge bump on his head from the mallet. Umi smiled and sat down. " So does everyone have a partner for the dance?" Clef grinned. " Actually no." Umi said with maturity in her voice. " I am sorry I already do I am going with Presea." Ascot said. " WAS I LOOKING AT YOU?" Umi yelled. " Puu Puu Puu!" Mokona puued. " Okay." Umi smiled. Umi dropped her fork and bent down to pick it up so her underwear showed. All the guys looked. Umi was picking it up when she heard smacking. Umi looked up to see all the guys with red hand marks across their face. Umi decide she wasn't hungry any more and went to go change. Umi picked out a blue long laced dress with diamonds forming a heart on the front. She was about to put it on when she heard cracking from the ceiling. Umi looked up and saw Clef looking at her nude. Clef fell on top of her and his face landed between her bare breast. Everyone heard the crash and ran in Umi's room. " U-uh I-I It's not what you think!" Umi yelled. " I thought you didn't like me?" Umi asked Clef with anger in her voice.   
" Well..." Clef mumbled " I LIKE YOUR BREASTS!" Clef hollered squeezing her breast. Ascot pulled Clef up off of Umi and made one of his " Friends" sit on him. Clef horn got stuck up the "friend's" butt! So Ascot's " friend" ran around roaring while Clef tagged along with his horn up Ascot's "friends" butt. Umi ripped off Ferio's cape and rapped it around her. " LEAVE!" Umi screamed. " But it's a free peep show..." Lantis whispered to Ferio. " You're the prince make it so we can stay!" Lantis whispered again. " Everybody leave!" Ferio yelled at Lantis. Lantis sighed and left crying. " What is wrong with Lantis...?" Hikaru asked Fuu. " Maybe he is deeply emotional underneath his strong manly handsome sexy attractive...." Fuu began.   
" FUU you have Ferio!" Hikaru yelled at Fuu. " Oh yes, sorry Miss, Hikaru." Fuu sighed and left. Hikaru ran down the halls of the castle and... " Ouch that hurt!" Hikaru said getting up from tripping. ...Turned a corner. Hikaru went to Lantis's room. Hikaru saw Lantis all over another girl!   
" LANTIS!" Hikaru screamed. " What, but your over here!" Lantis said pointing to someone kissing Lantis on the neck. " NOVA!" Hikaru screamed joy.   
" You...seem...happy!" Lantis said in between Nova's kisses. " I am that means you can have two of me at the same time!" Hikaru grinned. Lantis looked confused. Hikaru started kissing Lantis at the same time Nova did.   
" Oh this is good two of you at the same time. " One is a little more feisty!" Lantis beamed as Nova grabbed him... At Ascots... " Presea what are you doing?" Ascot asked as Presea started giving Ascot's " Friends" a manicure!   
" Okay." Ascot mumbled. Caldina ran in Ascot's room with a bathing suit on! " C'mon we have to go...we are going to the real world! The magic Knights invited us!" Caldina said joyfully. " SWEET!" Ascot yelled making him an attractive bathing suit out of his will. " What a bout the dance?" Presea asked. " Master Mage Clef postponed it." Caldina said. Presea made a bathing suit and went to go see the magic knights with Ascot and Caldina. Umi made the sexiest swimsuit, Hikaru made the cutest, and Fuu made the most casual. They didn't put them on yet they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone to see them in their new bathing suit. Clef made himself grow taller; Primera made herself a human, as did Mokona. Mokona looked HOT as a human Umi thought. Mokona had white hair blue crystal eyes and a nice body to go with his new hot voice.   
" Ready?" Clef asked everyone. " YES!" They all yelled and left to the real world...  
  
  
  
  
OH NO I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING OH MY GOSH!!!! SO ANYWAY GIVE ME COUPLES AND WHO TO BASH!!!! WELL R&R!!!! JA-NE!  
  



	3. The real world a beach and some marshmel...

The real world  
  
They whole gang just dropped out of the sky on sand except for lucky Ferio who landed on a shark. Ferio thought it was one of those cute and cuddly dogs that Hikaru told stories about. Ferio started petting the shark well, the shark didn't like THIS! The shark started biting Ferio. Ferio took out his sword and started cutting up the shark in little slices. Ferio swam to shore. On the way though a jellyfish stung him. Clef had to pee on Ferio's leg to relieve the pain. " Oh my gosh this is embarrassing…" Clef groaned. Primera started laughing. " I-I can't believe those two." Primera laughed in Lantis' ear. " Yeah…" Lantis said. Primera had a pink one piece on. Umi had on a blue two piece. Hikaru had on a red one piece. Fuu had on a green BIKINI! Ferio loved how Fuu looked in a bikini. Umi hated it! " Yuck look at her rolls hanging out of that bikini!" Umi whispered to Ascot. Clef glared at Primera! " I heard that! Return to a fairy!" Clef yelled at Primera. Primera turned into a little fairy and then a sudden gust of wind blew Primera into a bug catcher. " OUCH!" Primera said shaking. " Keep on urinating!" Ferio moaned in pain. A purple hair lifeguard walked by. " Excuse me miss but may I be able to have your phone-number and can I take you out to dinner?" The lifeguard asked Hikaru. Lantis nodded at Ascot. Ascot chanted a little then, red ants or fire ants began to crawl on the lifeguard and burn him the lifeguard ran away crying. Ascot and Lantis whistled innocently. " Well I think I'm gonna go swimming anyone wanna come with?" Umi asked slowly. " I DO!" Fuu yelled running towards Umi, suddenly she tripped and fell and went to hell! ( I don't like Fuu much…authors note) " Oh well…" Ferio sighed and skipped off gayly. ( authors note…gay + ly…I don't like Ferio much either…) " I never did think he was a real man…" Lafarga giggled. 0_o? Lantis and Eagle exchanged weird looks of concern. 


End file.
